pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style)
2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Lily the Skunk (Super Mario Bros.) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - KuroMametchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marin Kitty (Baby Felix) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Nermal (Garfield) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Mimi (Baby Felix) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - Lily the Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - KuroMametchi My Bad *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - Bill the Lizard Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust KuroMametchi.png|KuroMametchi as Anger Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2532.jpg|Bill the Lizard as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Category:2016 Cartoons, Animations, Movies, Videos, Video Games and TV Series Ultimate Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG